Soliton Radar
The Soliton radar is a type of radar detecting biological reactions invented by Mei Ling. It employs the KdV equation to detect the electromagnetic waves resulting from biological reactions, allowing the user to obtain a variety of information about the immediate area. It can even estimate the interior structure of buildings by bouncing electromagnetic waves from the land structure in question to a satellite. The main difference between the Soliton radar and the original radar used by Solid Snake during the Zanzibar Land Uprising is that the Soliton radar can display the direction in which an enemy is facing. The Soliton radar was used by Solid Snake during the FOXHOUND rebellion, and then again during his mission on the [[U.S.S. Discovery|USS Discovery]], both times to aid in infiltration. Although during this mission Philanthropy was working independently, it is possible that the United Nations granted them access to the required satellite. Following the Tanker incident, however, any credibility Philanthropy had disappeared, and their truly independent work from then on could explain its lack of use during Liquid Ocelot's insurrection. Raiden also made use of the Soliton radar during the Big Shell incident. The radar is a constant element in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (which uses an earlier version of the radar), Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2 (both of which use the Soliton radar) to show the position of the player, and enemies around them. In Metal Gear Solid 3, the radar is not used, due to it not existing in the time Snake Eater is set, being replaced by various other sensors including a sonar and a motion sensor. It is also absent in Metal Gear Solid 4 having been replaced by the Solid Eye System. The radar reacts actively to the environment, changing color to reflect the mood of the enemies (blue for normal, yellow for suspicious, and red for alerted) as well as getting "knocked offline" when the player is spotted. It can also be used to view pictures or videos sent to the player, or, in MGS2 only, view the location of bombs (though this requires a separately obtained sensor). Although the radar is completely unaffected by adverse weather, it otherwise has a fragile signal, becoming jammed easily in areas with strong harmonic resonance or in confined spaces such as vents. Guns of the Patriots A Soliton Radar file is used by Naomi to hide information for Snake and Otacon. The radar is included in the Shadow Moses dream sequence. Peace Walker The radar appears in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker TGS demo while playing as Sneaking Suit Snake, although this version of the Soliton Radar has limited usage because it relies on batteries. A retcon of Metal Gear Solid, since Mei Ling officially created it. In the full game, the radar's specifications are made available after the first mission in Chapter 5, after the main story ends. Category:Technology Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker